EKEKOS: Primer capítulo
by pancha
Summary: Prepárense para vivir una experiencia mágica con un sabor tropical...prepárense para vivir el amor, el odio, la felicidad, la tristeza en sus máximas expresiones...prepárense para la teleserie que romperá todos los récords...prepárense para...EKEKOS......
1. Chapter 1

**_EKEKOS_**

_Acotación: léase con acento de teleserie tropical._

PRIMER CAPÍTULO

Es un día soleado de primavera; Harry Baggins, Hermione Tuck y Ron Gamli caminan por los terrenos del colegio técnico de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts…

H.B.: oh! Que feliz soy chico, creo que me fue bien en el examen de pociones.

H.T.: ah, tuviste un 5. Jajajajaja!(Altivamente)

R.G.: oye! No a todos les va tan bien como tú, pero no es como para que te mofes…¡GOLFA!

H.T.¡Qué me dijiste¡Mira Ron Gamli, tú siempre con la misma vaina! Ya vas a ver , golfo TÚ!(Y se le va encima).

(Harry Baggins trata de detenerlos, pero a lo lejos logra distinguir un destello dorado, que le llama mucho la atención y avanza embelesado. Se va apurando, hasta correr. Hermione y Ron lo miran extrañados y van tras él. Harry llega al lugar del destello y se agacha para tomar un objeto brillante, era un anillo, precioso, finamente acabado e hipnotizante)

H.T.¿Qué te pasa? (súbitamente) ¡CONCHALEVALE¿Pero qué maravilla es eso!

R.G.: oh¡Es una de las cosas más lindas que en mi vida he visto!

(Harry está atontado, no escucha. De repente, por detrás, se escucha una voz, profunda, suave, calmada, como de un sabio, la voz de Dumbledalf)

D.: Oh! Hola chicos ¿cómo les baila?

R.G.¡QUÉ¿Dónde? NADIE ME DIJO DE UN BAILE! Claro siempre soy yo el último en saberlo todo! Si Ron Gamli es un pobre tarado que…

D.: (interrumpiendo) ¡Que no se te moje la canoa chico Gamli! Yo iba para otro lado…bien, así que ya encontraste el anillo Harry!

H.B.¿QUÉ¿Este anillo es suyo¿Todo fue un montaje?

(Dumbledalf hace un gesto demostrando que Ron y Hermione están de más)

H.B.: chicos, mmm, por favor (les señala que se vayan)

(Se van refunfuñando)

D.: vamos a mi oficina

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron

H.T.: Ron, aprovechando esto, o sea, el momento...Ay! Aprovechando que este día será como de revelaciones…tengo que decirte algo…

(Ron se sonroja, hace mucho tiempo que estaba esperando ese momento, en que Hermione le declarara amor)

H.T.: ay! Chico…yo…yO…YO!...YO SOY…¡UNA MUJER DE MADERA!

R.G.: (desconcertado) aahhhh!

H.T.: eso pues…

R.G.: ahh(decepcionado) bueno¿y qué conchalevale significa eso?

En la oficina de Dumbledalf

D.: bien Harry, tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Primero que todo, ese anillo es muy, muy importante y debes cuidarlo con tu vida…pero…sin dejar que te absorba el alma….Ojo chicovale, OJO! Otra cosa importante sobre ese anillo es que es muy peligroso ya que…puede…...dejarte ciego…


	2. Chapter 2

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO

_Dracomir Malofoy está con Goiblin y Crab-Hai en la sala común de Slymordor._

D.¿dónde estará ese anillito mágico di oro chico?

G.: No lo sé brother (ríe tontamente)

C.¿de qué te mofas?

G.: de nada

(Los dos estallan a carcajadas estúpidas)

D.: idiotas. Me voy, hay cosas más importantes que hacer…

_En el pasillo Hermione y Ron_

R.G.: no me has respondido chica, qué quisiste decir con eso de mujer de madera?

(En ese mismo momento aparece Ginny Gamli)

G.G.¿¡cómo que mujer DE MADERA! (Clavando los ojos en Hermione) Tú me habías dicho que eras... GATA SALVAJEE, mentirosaaa! Aahh! Bua! Guiu guiu!(Se va corriendo y llorando)

R.G.: ahora si que entiendo menos….Hermione…por favor…No me jorobes...Eh? (se va enojado)

_En el despacho de Dumbledalf._

H.B.: CIEGO! Y cómo! Me lo tiene que contar todo, AHORA!

D.: todo a su tiempo Harry, todo en su momento, amén.

H.B.: pero...

D.: pero nada Harry…lo único que debes saber en este momento es que nunca, nunca, NUNCA, NUNCA!nunca debes colocarte ese anillo ni pasárselo a otra persona, ni siquiera a tus amigos chicovale, y una última cosa…hay sólo un lugar en donde estará seguro, pero debes ser fuerte para llevarlo ahí..¿Crees que estás preparado?

H.B.: señor, sinceramente no lo creo, pero...

D.: oh! Lo sabía, tú eres lo mejor, ya suponía que ibas a poder cargar con todo esto…bueno…como iba diciendo…ese lugar…secreto…y...cosa…es…tu CICATRIZ

(Harry queda atónito)

_Dracomir camina por la orilla del lago, pensando en el anillo di oro_

D. :(En su mente) ayayay¡Dónde estará chico…dónde estará?

(De súbito se escucha un griterío proveniente del castillo, Dracomir se da vuelta y ve a un lote de niñas que iban corriendo hacia él, el club de Modas(ver nota al pie))

C.d.M.: aaahhhh!Draco!Draquitomir!Rico!wachón!

D.: ya empezaron a fastidiarme estas chavas… (Corre hacia el Bosque Prohibidísimo)

C.d.M.: aahh..(Decepcionadas)

(Por las puertas del castillo aparece Ron Gamli)

Cam (del C.d.M.)¡CLUB DE MODAS ATENCIÓN!AHÍ ESTÁ RON GAMLI!(Y todas salen tras él, gritando como locas)

_Dracomir entra al bosque._

D.: oh no!Pero qué tarado soy!Me he metido al bosque prohibidísimo (se da media vuelta para salir pero todo está muy tupido y hay una oscuridad casi absoluta)

(De pronto se mueven los arbustos)

D.: oh no! Que haré, ni siquiera está Gimligrid! Ese holgazán que se va de vacaciones a Chili cuando más lo necesito!(Se mueven otra vez los arbustos de su derecha)(Dracomir ahoga un grito)¡Quién anda ahí!...

(Y de entre la plantas emerge una figura delgada, pequeña, pareciera que llevara un abrigo y un leve destello en sus cabellos hace pensar que es rubio)

* * *

Nota al pie: Grupo de niñas con una capacidad intelectual que podría decirse que es más baja que la del resto de sus compañeros. Las une su gusto por lo superficial, los niños y el goce de seguir a las masas. 


	3. Chapter 3

TERCER CAPÍTULO

_Dracomir está en el Bosque, asustado por lo que parece ser una criatura desconocida. _

-¿quién eres?- pregunta.

- no te asustes- responde el extraño con una fina y dulce voz-…yo soy…EL PRINCIPITO!

-ah?-

_En otro lugar del colegio. están Fredgolas y Georgorn matando el tiempo. _

-Oye Georgorn, esas chicas se muerden el pulgar- _dice Fred señalandola otra esquina en la que se ve a un grupo de ocho niñas "flaites"._- Na! no te preocupes, ya vengo- va hacia ellas- ¿Se muerden el pulgar por nosotros caballeras?

-no po saco e brea…por mi abuelita- responde la Rucia, una de las flaites, al tiempo que todas ríen estruendosamente.

-ja,ja,ja…son simpáticas ustedes...- y por detrás de Georgorn, aparece Fred.-Si quieren pelea…la tendrán...

_En la biblioteca está Hermione, en un rincón, llorando desesperadamente. - B_uaaa¡Mi vida es terrible! mi abuela siempre me dijo (flash back)

"_**chica, mi amo´, mi caramelo de ajonjolí, tú sufrirás mucho, ser de madera no es fácil, nadie te entenderá al principio, pero tú eres fuerte y…sobrevivirás…"**_

(vuelve)

-Ay abuela! Cómo quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, ya que esta pena me carcome el alma hasta lo más profundo de mi desdichado ser…- dice lamentándose por su terrible situación, cuando súbitamente se abre la puerta y aparece una silueta

- Quién es?

- soy yo

- qué vienes a buscar?

- a ti

-Ron!

-si Herm, por fis, por fis, sálvame de las chavas del club de Modas¡por favor chica!

Hermione, decepcionada y enojada al darse cuenta que Ron no había ido aallíprecisamente para verla, le responde:

-ay! No- pero Ron pone cara de penita-….no -Ron sigue con cara de pena- No!…y NO!…Y NOOO!...ya bueno ya…- dicho esto Hermione sale de la biblioteca refunfuñando en contra de lo insensible que son los hombres y les grita las chicas del Club.

-chicas! Ron no está aquí, váyanse, ni tampoco Harry, ni Georgorn, ni Fredgolas, ni nadie, sólo yo. Adiós.

Con lo que las niñas del club, decepcionadas, comienzan a irse.Y una de ellas dice: -Chicas! Vamos mejor a discutir nuestro vestuario para la próxima salida a Hogsmeiggs- a lo que todas responden, gritando y saltando:- siiiiiii! vamos! vamos!

_En el bosque prohibidísimo, Dracomir está extrañado por el personaje que ante sus ojos apareció._

- No entiendo¿qué haces tú aquí¿Por qué no estás en tu historia?-

- No te lo puedo decir…sólo te revelaré…que estoy en Hogwarts…por Hermione Tuck…

_En el despacho de Dumbledalf, éste conversa con Harry animadamente._

- bien, ahora, puedes irte.

- pero…

- NO DIGA! NO DIGA!...-grita Dumbledalf- VAYA PARA SALA COMÚN AHORA!...ALÁ! ALÁ! -volviendo en sí-...oh…lo siento... Fue un lapsus…ehm…adiós…- y desaparece.

-Ayayay! Ahora si que estoy confundido… mejor me voy a comer algo.

_En la biblioteca están Ron y Hermione._

- gracias Herm, mi amo no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por esto.

- no tienes que estarlo, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho chico- le respondeen un tono indiferente,aunque realmente se siente muy felizpor haberlo ayudado a librarse de esas pécoras arrabaleras del Club de Modas.

-Herm, no quiero ir a clases mañana…- comienza a decir Ron, cambiando de tema, y así sigue hablando, pero Hermione no le presta atención ya que algo se mueve en la Sección Vedada. - ¿Me estás escuchando?- Hermione no le responde. -Hey! Qué te…- pero se interrumpe bruscamente al ver como de entre las sombras aparece unacriatura encorvada, pequeña, fea y de piel viscosa, vestida al estilo Naranja Mecánica. Es Gollumby.

-Hola- dice con unavozaguda y tétrica.- Soy Gollumby…el "Elfobbit Mecánico"…

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

CUARTO CAPÍTULO

En el pasillo están las Cassshorras (pandilla de niñas flaites que se dedican a molestar, integrada por la Rucia, la Mishigan, la Espinak, la Instantánea, la Calucha, la Coriza, la Laucha y la Chabela). Están peleando con Fredgolas y Georgorn.

- vamos, vamos, peleen como hembras que son- dice Fred apretando y mostrando los puños.

- chia! Loko¿Cómo ´amos a peliar con las manos? ya! saquen las varitas desgraciaos!- dice la Instántanea, en su lenguaje poco entendible para Fred y Georgorn, quiénes se quedan parados sin saber qué hacer.

- ya po´ saco ´e brea!- les grita la Rucia.

- cara ´e zanahoria- dice la Mishigan, al tiempo que todas se largan a reir estruendosamente.

De pronto se sienten pasos, fuertes y marcados. Ypor el otro pasillo aparece Snapche, el profesor de Pociones.

- ¿Qué pasa niños?- dice con una voz aguda, arrastrada y con un dejo de superioridad.

-…y niñas. Si no somos na´ hombres po´!- dice una de las cassshorras.

-…y niñas... ¿Ahora está contenta señorita Azócar?

- demás profe…

- bueno...continuando...creo que deberé descontarles 20 punticos por cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Y por último…debo decirles que son unos ineptos…manga de…de nada!- y dicho eso, se marcha furioso.

* * *

Mientras tanto,en su despacho, Dumbledalfpiensa

-"Oh! Pobre chicovale Harry, no sabe lo que le depara el futuro, el terrible mañana…ay!...Y yo tampoco… en fin, creo que debo alimentar a Fawkes Gris".

Y camina hacia una jaula de cobre que está encima de uno de sus tantos mesones, en la que hay un pajarito pequeño y amarillo,un canario.

* * *

Harry Baggins está en su habitación mirando al vacío.

- Detesto mi vida! Cómo quiere ese Dumbledalf que me meta el anillo en la cicatriz?- se queda pensando un rato.-A ver probemos, si se me chinga…grito-.Dicho esto, Harry toma el anillo para intentar guardarlo, pero al tratar de meterlo en la cicatriz, el anillo se desliza por su dedo y….

-aaahhhh! aaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

Ron, Hermione y Gollumby, el elfobbit mecánico, están la biblioteca y escuchan el grito de Harry. 

- ¿Pero qué fue eso chico¿Qué batahola hay ahí arriba?- dice Gollumby.

-no lo sé…pero esos gritos me suenan a Harry…

- tienes razón Ron…mejor vayamos a ver. Ojalá que no se le chingado el anillo- y los dos amigos salen corriendo del lugar.

- Oigan! Oigan¡De qué anillo hablan!- les grita Gollumby.- ¿Será MI anillo¡My precious! My "Estrellita Luminosa"- y maravillado y ansioso parte detrás de ellos.

Por los pasillos se ve a todos corriendo hacia el lugar de los gritos, que resuenan por todo el castillo de Hogwarts.Todos quieren saber qué es lo que pasa. ¿Había vuelto el innombrable¿Había habido un asesinato¿Dumbledalf había muerto?

Por entre medio de la muchedumbre se ve a Dumbledalf abriéndose paso.

-Déjenme pasar, SOY EL DIRECTOR chicovale, por favor ¡PERO QUE HECATOMBE! Ya no se tiene respeto por…!- pero se detiene súbitamente al ver que los gritos eran emitidos por Harry, que se encontraba en el centro de la bulliciosa multitud de alumnos y profesores ineptos que nada eran capaces de hacer por solucionar el problema.

-¡Harry¡Qué te pasó Harry chico!- y lo toma por los hombros. Harry levanta su rostro, tiene los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

-¡CONCHALEVALE¡HE QUEDADO CIEGO!- grita, dejando a todos boquiabiertos...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO QUINTO

Tods están atónitos por lo que acaba de decir Harry. Nadie puede creer que haya quedado ciego.

-¿chico pero qué ha pasado?- dice la profesora McElrondagall saliendo de entre la multitud.

- nada!...nada!- dice Dumbledalf tomando a Harry por un brazo- vamos a mi oficina Harry... ¡aquí no ha pasado nada! Todos se van a sus torres AHORA! CHICO! AHORA!- volteándose hacia Harry- Harry…- pero él no hace caso-...Harry….¡HARRY!

-profesor….profesor Dumbledalf….profesora McElrondagall…no….no….no….no los veo!…- y comienza a llorar nuevamente.

Dumbledalf ya harto de la situación lo toma por lo hombros y trata de llevárselo a la fuerza. -¡Párate hombre¡Caray! Vamos a mi despacho!

* * *

En la sala común de Slymordor, están Dracomir y sus dos secuaces, Crab-hai y Goiblin, comentando lo sucedido. 

- yo creo que es pura mentira, mich…quedarse ciego así como así…lo que pasa es que a Harry le gusta llamar la atención…sí…- pero se interrumpe al ver que sus amigos no lo están escuchando- ¿Chicos¡CHICOS¿Qué les pasa!

Y ve a Crab-hai y Goiblin bailando estúpidamente una canción igual de estúpida.

- machete !

- afilao !

-machete!

- afilao!

- Tírala contra el muro!

- ¡Cuándo van a mejorar¡Tarados! Me voy a mi alcoba- dice Dracomir lanzándoles una mirada despectiva.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffiton, están Hermione, Ron y Ginny. Todos los demás comentan lo ocurrido hace unas horas. 

- Pobre Harry!...qué le habrá pasao?...¿habrá tenido que ver con el a…?

- ssshhhh! Cállate Herm ¡boquita de tarro!- la interrumpe Ron.

- qué me dijiste! Pelafustán! Badulaque! Imbécil!- le grita Hermione, ofendida.

Ron, más enojado aún, se lanza a pelear con Hermione. Mechoneos van, cachetadas vienen.

Todos interrumpen sus actividades y los miran pelear atónitos.

-¡Chicos¡Chicos!Paren! Háganlo por…Harry-dice Ginny. Y sobrepasada por la situación se lanza a llorar al piso.

-Pero suéltame Hermione Tuck!- Ron logra zafarse de Hermione y acude rápidamente a consolar a su hermana pequeña.

- Hermanita, hermanita, ya para de llorar por él, no vale la pena, no sigas por favor…

- pero es que yo…yo…lo quiero….- y estalla en lágrimas nuevamente.

- vamos Ginny, es innecesario que llores así!- dice Ron tratando de consolarla- además...a él le gusta otra! Él está enamorado de….…...

* * *

Harry está en el despacho de Dumbledalf, sentado en un sillón, mirando al vacío con los ojos rojos por el llanto. 

-Harry - dice Dumble mirándolo- Harry- pero no responde- HARRY!- logra captar su atención- Harry...¿No te habrás colocado la sortija...¿O si?...

-Señor, fue sin querer, estaba tratando de ponerla en la cicatriz y se…deslizó…snif, snif…en mi dedo…y…quedé…CIEGOOOO!-dice volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Ay que eres menso Harry, si no fuera porque te quiero, ya te hubiera agarrado a patadas chicovale… ¿en qué dedo te lo pusiste?

Harry parando de llorar, se levanta de la silla velozmente y alza su dedo.

-En el índice señor!...en mi dedico índice izquierdo!

Dumbledalf toma el dedo índice izquierdo de Harry, que está con los ojos cerrados por la emoción, y palpando el dedo consigue sacar el anillo.

-Ya está Harry, ahora…abre los ojos…

Harry lentamente comienza a abrir los ojos. Ya no es oscuridad lo que ve, sino colores, formas...ha recuperado la visión!

- veo! veo! veo!- dice saltando y bailando feliz.

McElrondagall está en una esquina mirando atónita la situación, no entiende nada. Mientras, Dumbledalf y Harry celebran felices.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffitton, Ron está a punto de decir de quién está enamorado su amigo... 

- Enamorado de quién…dime Ron Gamli…DIME!

- Ops…por qué lo mencioné!…no…no puedo, juré no decirlo…! ay chico!

De repente alguien entra en la sala común, es un hombre mayor, con aspecto de galán de telenovela.

-de mí…Harry está enamorado de mí…- dice el galán.

- perdón pero quién eres tú?- pregunta extrañada Hermione.

- Orestes...mi nombre es Orestes...y soy el amor de Harry...


End file.
